<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Musical Curse by MarimenCarmen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990997">The Musical Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2'>MarimenCarmen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Humor, Musicals, Other, Singing, Witch Curses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia and Tambry end up being cursed to sing and dance and now it's up to Mabel and Dipper to help them break a curse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tambry/Robbie Valentino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Musical Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tambry was walking in the forest as she was texting her boyfriend Robbie.</p><p>Tambry was wearing a flower headband</p><p>But she hears a creepy whistle</p><p>Tambry continued walking</p><p>However when Tambry hears a whistle, she runs in terror</p><p>A girl runned to Tambry</p><p>"Hi Tambie whatcha doin"</p><p>She has long black hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light blue dress with a pink bow and matching blue flat shoes with pink bows.</p><p>"Alicia don't call me that!"</p><p>But a witch appears behind them</p><p>Tambry and Alicia screamed</p><p>"How dare you touch my flowers and now you're being cursed for the hours!!"</p><p>Tambry said "Oh please your curse didn't work at all"</p><p>Suddenly a witch blow a sparkly blue dust on Tambry and Alicia</p><p>Tambry and Alicia fell asleep as a witch cackles</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>